


all the stars approach you

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Love Triangles, Lydia-centric, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Allison's Death, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles disappears from her life first.He returns from his stint in Eichen with bruises under his eyes and sickly, pale skin and a kind of rage she's never seen on him before.WARNING: LOVE TRIANGLE AHEAD





	all the stars approach you

**Author's Note:**

> Think of this first chapter as a prologue.

Stiles disappears from her life first. 

He returns from his stint in Eichen with bruises under his eyes and sickly, pale skin and a kind of rage she's never seen on him before. She remembers it all too vividly: a hollowed-out shell of Stiles in the driveway of her lake house, a week after his release, knuckling the jeep's steering wheel. He'd been unable to meet her stare. She remembers Scott easing him out of the car with the false promise that this will be good for him. That seeing the pack, that seeing _Lydia_ , would help with the healing process. 

(They couldn't have been more wrong.)

.

.

.

Isaac vanishes shortly after.

He's in the middle of tracing a path inside of her with his tongue when the idea strikes him (majorly inconvenient, she might add). One second he's between her legs, and the next, he's bolting to his closet and pulling out everything he owns. As he packs, he goes on about a small town just north of Paris.  _Amiens_ , he says, awestruck. It's clear he had researched the place prior. Lydia listens, naked in his bed, as he lists off all the things the two of them can do there.  _We can visit the cathedral, and the Musee de Picardie, and oh, Lydia, you would look so fucking hot in a beret._

It only feels like she's listening to Stiles a little bit.

In the end, Lydia tells him that she can't go because of Scott.

(They both know it's a lie.)

Isaac looks at her like she just shattered his heart, drops her hand, and boards the plane alone.

.

.

.

Allison dies. Scott cuts her off without a word. Stiles buries himself in self-loathe.

.

.

.

Lydia adds getting plastered off of Jägerbombs to her long, twisted list of vices. She starts drunk-texting Scott, calls him every name in the book,  _begs_ him to let her back in.

He doesn't.

...It's all the push she needs for what she does next.

 

_**to be continued** _

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! 
> 
> (The chapters here on out will be told in _real time_ (meaning there will be dialogue, etc.). 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
